


Do You Mind?

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Mind Games, Mind Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Deanna surprises Beverly in the middle of her work





	Do You Mind?

“Alyssa, can you please take this and check on his subdermal regenerative oscillations? While you take care of the patient, I’m just going to run his information into the computer so we can try to get a prognosis. Sorry.”

“Yes, of course, Doctor.”

Beverly handed the Impedrazine syringe to Lieutenant Ogawa and leaned over her computer. It had been a long week. Sticky diplomatic situations. Lots of long meetings in the briefing room listening to Data drone on and on about this planet’s history--Hanoran? Or was it Harakis? She couldn’t even remember. And refugee patients from the planet’s surface flooding in day and night. Night after night of interrupted sleep. She sighed. 

“Beverly,” Crusher heard a breathy voice saying. Crusher jumped and looked around the room before remembering that her girlfriend was an empath.

“Deanna, this isn’t the time,” thought Bev. 

“Yesterday wasn’t the time, this whole last week hasn’t been the time. I think now is the time.”

“I don’t think so,” argued Beverly, although she gasped as her girlfriend began projecting images into her mind--

Deanna swaying her hips, grasping the lacy red shoulders of a sexy imaginary dress and ripping them off in a burlesque strip tease, wiggling her hips out of the tight waist as she slipped off sheer pantyhose and shiny stilettos--

“Oh my god,” muttered Beverly, already feeling herself sweat.

Deanna’s naked body, glistening with oil and sparkling in imaginary sunlight, stood up slowly, curling her toes, running her glossy nails down her slick breasts, tracing the curve of her slender waist, cupping her plump ass, sticking her tongue out like a playful little girl in the hyperactive mind’s eye of her aroused girlfriend--

“Oh my god, honey, I’m at work, can you wait for just a--”

Now, Deanna’s fingers stopped squeezing her curves for a moment, one hand migrating up to her breast to twist and fiddle with her nipple, another wedging itself between her inner thighs--

“You know--you know I can’t help it,” Beverly struggled. She glanced around the Sickbay. Thank god. Only Ms. Ogawa in the room, concentrated on the patient’s gaping wounds. Maybe this would be just quick enough…

“Come on, you know you want to,” coaxed Deanna, her mouth popping open, her dazed eyes closing, her middle finger starting to flick up and down, dragging up and down across her greedy clit---

Beverly couldn’t stop her own middle finger from imitating Deanna’s busy one as she ate up the sight of her girlfriend pumping, gyrating into her rapidly vibrating finger, her own clit growing hotter and hotter at the peep show in her brain, driving her finger harder and harder against the engorged mound dampening the tight fabric of her uniform--

Deanna was gasping, moaning, squealing, unable to contain herself as she pried squirts of cum out of her quivering vagina, her legs spread open on display.

Beverly stifled a shriek as her body exploded in unison with Deanna’s, her eyes darting around the room, terrified someone would walk in and ask why the Doctor Crusher’s nails were dug into her labcoat and her legs spread and quivering. 

“I told you it was the right time.”


End file.
